La Voluntad de la Rosa Negra
by Darlett
Summary: Por un Capricho de la malvada kunoichi, viaja en el pasado para rescatar al joven uchiha y convertirlo en uno mas de sus juguetes, logra llegar a tiempo?... o habra algo mas entre ellos Dark Sakura y Shisui Uchiha
1. Capitulo 1: Agua

Hola! A todos

Aquí les dejo otro interesante mi fic de mi dark Sakura, esto ocurre unos meses después de haber finalizado la misión de seducción .G.S, los detalles de cómo Dark Sakura encuentra el pergamino se encuentran detallados en mi otro fic "Pergamino Prohibido".

** *Deben conectarse primero al facebook para que el link de aqui a bajo les pueda funcionar***

Quiero aprochevar de invitarlos al grupo de face que cree recientemente: groups/691526627600641/?ref=ts&fref=ts

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertence son de masashi kishimoto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La voluntad de la rosa Negra <strong>

**Capitulo 1: Agua**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y en este mundo ya estoy muerta pero regrese a la vida mediante la maldición de la Rosa negra, deje de ser una hermosa, alegre y frágil flor de cerezo, para transformarme en una Elegante, Fría y solicitaría rosa negra, que solo florece en la oscuridad.

—Después de esta transformación, realice todo tipos de entrenamientos y así fue comencé a cumplir misiones una más peligrosa que otras para olvidar las cosas que había perdido. — "Desde hace tiempo tengo una obsesión por los uchihas, y hace poco encontré este pergamino que explicaba una técnica para viajar al pasado.— "Ya he hecho los preparativos para viajar al pasado". — Quiero conocer personalmente a shisui uchiha he visto los recuerdos que tiene itachi acerca de ese otro uchiha, — Que deseo que sea mío, y si el jutsu descripto en este pergamino es verdadero, me lanzare hacer un viaje en el pasado".

Al anochecer la kunoichi se escapo del segundo laboratorio, dejo la isla para adentrase en el bosque, —"desde que revise informes secretos de clan uchiha, hay a un uchiha a la cual quiero conocer y salvar...", — después de correr por varias hora llego a lugar donde quería aparecer en el pasado.

—Dibujo unos símbolos en el suelo de forma circular y luego formo otros más complicados con sus manos, de pronto una luz la cubrió y desapareció.

()()()()() **En otro lugar** - Cascada ()()()()

—Parece que ya no hay modo de impedir el golpe de estado de lo uchiha, — Y si ocurre una guerra civil en konoha. —Seguramente otros países atacaran y se convertirán en una guerra total.

—Justo antes de poder usar el kotoamatsuki para poder detener el golpe, Danzou me robo el ojo derecho, no confiaba en mí.

—Busca defender la aldea por sí mismo, sea como sea.

()()()()()

—Sakura recupero la concia se encontraba cayendo desde el cielo, — era de noche se podía aprecia la luna creciente. —"solo espero haber llegado a la fecha correcta". — a lo lejos pudo ver a dos sujetos cerca de una caída de agua, —"tengo que apresurarme" — formo sello para usar una técnica de viento.

()()()()() **En otro lugar** - Cascada ()()()()

—Pero antes de eso, te entregare a ti… — hace presión con sus dedos y extrae de su rostro su unico ojo. —Solo puedo confiar a ti, mi mejor amigo.

—Protege a nuestra aldea y el nombre del clan uchiha. — shisui entiende su brazo, de pronto aparece un cuervo y se posa encima del ojo de shisui, y el cuervo se disipa en plumas negras.

—Lo he aceptado, pero que haras tu? — pregunto el otro uchiha

—Retrocedió varios pasos, — Quien sabe si mi muerte, cambiara un poco la situación.

—Deje una nota póstuma

—Espera Shisui!

—No me detengas itachi! — Retrocedió otro paso más. — sonrió levemente y se arrojo a la cascada. — "si eres mi amigo"

—Shisui! — el uchiha intento agarra su amigo su mano ya no era capaz de alcanzarlo. — Cerró los ojos y poco segundos sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar.

—De pronto una ráfaga de aire pasó justo a un lado, — con sus nuevo ojos se percato de que una mujer también caído un par de minutos en la cascada de agua.

—"No te dejare que muera ", — formo sus sellos y uso una técnica para crear una burbuja que le permita protegerse de las piedras. —Encontró a unos metros lejos de ella el cuerpo pálido del uchiha lo saco del agua.

—Comenzó a verificar su signos vitales, — presiono su muñeca, —"Casi no tiene pulso", — y no esta respirando.

—Aplico 30 compresiones, las cuales deben ser RÁPIDAS y fuertes. Presione alrededor de dos pulgadas dentro del pecho y cada vez permita que éste se levante por completo.

—Levantó la barbilla con dos dedos. Al mismo tiempo, inclínele la cabeza hacia atrás empujando la frente hacia abajo con la otra mano.

—Estaba atenta tratando de escuchar o sentir si hay respiración. —Coloco el oído cerca de la nariz y boca del uchiha. Observe si hay movimiento del pecho y sienta con la mejilla si hay respiración.

—Cubrió firmemente con su boca la boca de la persona afectada.

—Cerró la nariz apretando con los dedos.

—Mantuvo la barbilla levantada y la cabeza inclinada.

—Dé 2 insuflaciones boca a boca. Cada insuflación debe tomar alrededor de un segundo y hacer que el pecho se levante.

—"Eres un idiota! … porque tenía que ser un cobarde y dejar esa carga tan pesada a tu mejor amigo!".

—"Puedo curar las heridas de su cuerpo pero su alma se está alejando cada vez mas de su cuerpo, debo hacer algo".

* * *

><p><strong>Los espero en el siguiente capitulo!<strong>

**Por Favor no olviden dejar su comentario, ya que de ellos depende un 50% de que suba los capitulos lo mas pronto posible =D**

**Bye..!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Alma,Semilla y Sangre

Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo el capitulo he decididos hacerlos cortos para no tardarme tanto en actualizar ya que en estos momentos no dispongo de mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir mis fic

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Alma, Semilla y Sangre<strong>

Los estoy perdiendo… cada vez su cuerpo se está volviendo más frio, —Lo único que puedo hacer es… —formo unos sellos y libero el sello que mantiene suprimiendo la maldición de la rosa negra, que causo un cambio de apariencia instantáneo en sakura, —ojos y cabellos oscuros una noche sin luna y una líneas negra se marcaron en su piel. —"idiota no voy a dejar que mueras!"…—cerro los ojos y se concentro en rescatar la conciencia de shitsui

()()()()()

—Cada vez más shisui se hundía en las profundas, frias y oscuras agua, estaba a punto de cerrar tus ojos y dejarse sumergirse hasta que la voz de una mujer lo llamo… —Shisuuuuiiii

—Quién es? — movió los dedos de la mano derecha.

—Quien me llama? — el chico extendió su brazo para tratar de alcanzado

—Luego de pensar un poco recordó porque estaba aquí, — "perdí mis ojos, perdí el poder para proteger a konoha, perdí el poder para salvar mi clan, lo perdido todo"… — se cubrió el rostro su dos manos.

—Shisuuuuiiiiiiii — la kunoichi se acerca más y más a shisui…. — No te rindas shisuuii, todavía hay cosas que puede hacer sin tu ojos.

—"le he dejado todo a cargo a mi mejor amigo, porquería escapar de mi la realidad de no haber podido salvar a mi clan".

—No te culpe, no te detengas, mientras esté vivo puedes comenzar de nuevo y yo estare a tu lado!

—""Vivo"…. tengo que vivir", — Extendió su mano.

—La kunoichi puso más empeño en alcanzarlo, y extendió su brazo luego su manos, — solo faltaba escasos metros. —"quiero que seas mío shisuuii", — falta poco centímetros hasta que lo pudo alcanzar. —Ambos apretaron sus manos, en ese instante el agua desapareció y todo desapareció y ambos quedaron de pie frente a frente, con las manos estrechas.

—El uchiha uso el sentido del olfato para tratar de descubrir más acerca de la chica que tenia frente a él, —porque era incapaz de verla, —"desprende un agradable aroma a…Rosas", —sonrió levemente y pregunto, — Como te llamas?

—Sakuya! — ella corto la distancia para abrazarlo y le susurro, — Shisuuii quédate conmigo y tengamos un nuevo comienzo.

—Hai

()()()()()

—La kunoichi logro estabilizar el alma del uchiha y logro que volviera pero aun no seria capaz de recuperar la conciencia porque su cuerpo esta muy dañado y a perdido mucha sangre. —"no puedo darle mi sangre a menos que use eso…" —la kunoichi dudo por algunos segundos.

—"Puedo hacer cerrar su heridas pero no puedo hacer que recupere la sangre perdida, y su cuerpo sigue frio, no tengo otra opción que usar esa semilla", —cargo entre sus brazos al uchiha y se dirigió al bosque a buscar algún sitio donde refugiarse, — camino un par de kilómetros y encontró una cabaña abandona, —entro al sitio y entro una habitación con una desgasta cama matrimonia, —antes de acostarlo de la cama le quito la ropa mojada y lo vistió un yukata negro que tenía en su morral lo dejo ligeramente abierto.—busco en su morral aquella semilla negra del tamaño de una cereza, seguido busco su bisturí.

—Respiro profundo… y realizo un par de cortes y abrió el pecho para dejar al descubierto el corazón de shisui, — los latidos del corazón muy débiles y no bombea suficiente sangre.—realizo otro corte en el corazón e inserto la semilla, por último se corto la venas en el brazo izquierdo para proporcionarle sangre a la semilla para poder activarse.

—La sangre de la kunoichi hizo efecto a la semilla le salieron raíces y estas capturaron el corazón de shisui, — después de obtener suficiente sangre el corte en el corazón se cerró. —"El siguiente paso es proveer de chakra a la semilla", — le otorgo una gran cantidad de chakra azul, —que la semilla uso para curar las heridas del uchiha.

—"Esta será la primera vez que he sacrificado tanto por un uchiha, pero no importa el precio que tenga dar a cambio de que sea mío". — formo un par de sellos y luego toco varios puntos de presión alrededor de su cara.

—"Después de esto tardare en recuperarme d meses dependiendo de la frecuencia en que pueda devorar chakra". — la luces para ella se apagaron y le entrego un valioso regalo a shisui.

— "de aquí en adelante tendré las cosas un poco más difíciles"—que dando inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios!<p>

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo

Chao! =D


	3. Capitulo 3: Ojos

**Hola!**

**Aqui les Traigo el capitulo de esta semana, espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Ojos<strong>

—Los rayos del sol de la mañana pasaban a través de la cortina vieja y rota de aquella habitación, —despertó un soñoliento uchiha, —donde estoy? — levanto los parpados de los ojos. — se quedo asombrado de haber recuperado la vista de nuevo.

—pensó en en sueño que había tenido y de su labios menciono su nombre… —Sakuya! — se disponía a levantarse del lado derecho de la cama. —encontró tirada en el suelo la mujer que había escuchado en sus sueño.

—"porque lo hiciste", —se puso de pie y cargo a la kunoichi entre sus brazos para colocarla encima de la boca arriba. —"tengo vendarla".— busco dentro de la habitación algo que pudiera servir para vendarle los ojos, y a lo lejos encuentra el morral que llevaba la mujer.—lo abrió y busco hasta que encontró una vendas.

—Le vendo con cuidado los a kunoichi que descansaba en la cama, —"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí", —el uchiha sujeto la mano a sakuya y le estampo un suave beso en la mano.

—Salió de la cabaña, — y observo que todavía se encontraban en el bosque pero unos kilómetros rio a bajo. —"Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí pronto llegaran las patrullas de búsqueda de la policía de konoha para confirmar mi carta". —Entro de nuevo a la cabaña, busco su ropa dentro de la habitación estaba tirada cerca de la cama y estaba mojada todavía. — la recogió del suelo y la llevo fuera de la cabaña, uso una rama primera rama de un árbol cercano colgó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, luego observo con nostalgia el símbolo de su clan en su franela. — la dejo caer en el suelo, —formo uno sellos con las manos… "Katon kokage no jutsu", — quemo la franela para no dejar rastro de su existencia. —Regreso dentro de la campaña y encontró una vieja silla abandona en un rincón, — la cargo con su mano derecha y la coloco al lado de la cama, —"Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de sus padres se sacrificaba tanto por el, cuando el siempre se estaba sacrificando a mismo para mantener la paz en konoha y su clan", — sujeto la mano derecha de la joven mujer que descansaba en la cama.

_Flash back_

_—"Una vez más he vuelto a sacrificarme por un uchiha"….—Estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad_

_—"Soy una idiota", — sonrió ligeramente._

_—Me Transforme en una rosa negra para poder vivir", —Y hacer de las personas mis juguetes. —Una sonrisa malvada_

_—Me he preocupado demasiado por mi ojos, —"Soy la Rosa negra que florece en la oscuridad, y no debería tener problemas con vivir por algunos meses en la oscuridad ya que mis ojos se regenerarse si como muchas cantidades de chakra"._

_Fin Flash back_

Sakura despertó y se percato que ya no estaba tirada en el suelo, en la vieja y polvorienta cama de la cabaña, y su mano estaba siendo sujetada tiernamente por el uchiha que había salvado horas atrás.—Se llevó la mano izquierda a la altura de sus ojos cuando reparó que tenía una tela suave rodeaba su rostro, más específicamente, sus ojos.

—Despertaste!

—Te duele? —pregunto preocupado por ella.

—Estoy bien, antes de quitarme los ojos bloque los puntos de presión en mi rostro y asi evitar tener dolor después de quitarme los ojos. — Sonrió levemente para disolver un poco la preocupación.

—Porque lo hiciste? — su mano comenzó a templar.

—"no puedo decirte que te conozco a través de los recuerdo de itachi y que vengo del futuro", — Siempre te estado observando pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento por ti, — te vi que estabas en mal estado y que fuiste a reunir en aquella cascada a encontrarte con itachi-san, le entregaste tu único ojo y luego te arrojaste al cascada.

—Presentí que sino hacia algo por ti en aquel momento, mi vida se detendría y me arrepentiría de no haber hecho algo por ti shisui. — pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su mejillas.

—Shisui al instante la abrazo tiernamente, —Ella le susurro al odio, —Te quiero… te quiero!... —El uchiha se sonrojo levemente, en aquel instante decidió que comenzaría una nueva vida con esta mujer que había hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo y sacrificar sus ojos por mí. —Se separo un poco de ella, — Tenemos que marcharnos lo más pronto posible de aquí pronto vendrá los de la policía de konoha a confirmar mi muerte.—Se cambio

—Cargo en su espalda a sakuya mientras que en su pecho carga el morral, —"hace mucho tiempo que ya nadie me cargaba de esta forma", — olfateo ligeramente el aroma del uchiha.—"Un ligero olor a menta". —Se desplazaron poco a poco para salir del bosque.—"Tengo tan cosas que contarte shisui".

—Gracias shisuii! — después de eso se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Por Favor No olviden dejar su comentario, para mi son inportante y son una motivacion para seguir adelante con el fic<p>

Lo Espero en el Siguiente Capitulo

Bye... Bye =)


	4. Capitulo 4: Primer Seccreto

**Hola a todos!**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Primer Secreto<strong>

—cuando despertó de nuevo se encontraba, una suave, cómoda y placentera cama, —Shisui donde esta? —levanto un poco la voz, y movió su mano hacia varias dirección.

—El sostuvo su mano delicadamente, —Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?!

—llevas medio día durmiendo, —por el momento no estamos quedado en una posada con dinero que estaba en tu morral.—Estaba a punto de salir a comprar algunas cosas!

—Me puede guiar hasta el baño

—La kunoichi coloco primero el pie derecho en suelo seguido del izquierdo, se coloco de pie fue guiada por shisui, —le mostro a través del tacto donde estaba ubicado los objetos del baño.

—Está segura que puede bañarte tu sola? — el uchiha estaba preocupado y ligeramente sonrojado al imaginarse ayudado a sakuya a bañarse.

—Aunque me allá quedado ciega, no soy una inútil! —le reclamo sakuya

—el uchiha la abrazo tiernamente y le susurro, —aun no te he dado las gracias…. —Gracias por salvarme la vida en aquel rio, Gracias darme tus ojos.— seguido de le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a sakuya.

—"porque todo son mejores que tu", — lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, luego de sentirlo el suave beso de shisui.

—Que sucede, porque lloras?

—"desde hace tiempo", — me alegro tanto de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Le limpio las lagrimas, —No me tardare mucho, asi que ten cuidado! — el uchiha se alejo de ella y cerró la puerta detrás del uchiha, para así dejar la habitación donde se hospedaban.

—Como mejor pudo se las arreglo para bañarse, —"todavía no te puedo contar sobre este primer secreto sobre los cambios que van a generarse en tu cuerpo luego de que implante la semilla, en tu corazón".

—"esto sin duda alguna escapar de mi rutina de trabajo en el segundo laboratorio, —mi maestra me aparto de las misiones peligrosas, porque estaba distorsionado mi personalidad, pero eso no es cierto mi personalidad se destrozo cuando morí esa noche lluviosa donde fui tortura". —Salió de la tina de agua donde está sumergida.—se envolvió como pudo en una toalla que consiguió. —Y regreso a sentarse en el borde la cama a esperar a shisui.

—"como me gustaría ver el rostro de shisui al encontrarme envuelta en una toalla, a muchos le daría un infarto", —formo unos sellos con sus manos y concentro en manipular su chakra para agudizar sus demás sentidos,—el primero fue

—"puedo escuchar pasos en las habitaciones cercana a esta, —hay 2 personas hospedas en la habitación del lado derecho, hay otra persona hospeda en el lado izquierdo. —Haber hay mas pisadas de bajo… posiblemente me encuentro en segundo piso", —Sigio agudizando sus sentidos

—

—dejo de concentrar porque escucho unos pasos muy cerca de la habitación, —abrió la puerta shisui….—te estado esperando porque no puedo conseguir mi ropa! — cruzo los brazos y giro el rostro hacia un lado.

—Lo siento, se me olvido decirte!

—la chica se levanto de la cama, pero la toalla se deslizo dejando al descubierto los senos de la hermosa mujer.

—Aquí trago ropa nueva para ti sakuya! —Estaba todo sonrojado, —coloco el paquete encima de la cama, — seguido de eso se giro el uchiha.

—La kunoichi dejo que toalla terminara de caer al suelo y dio paso para acercarse y abrazar por detrás a shisui, —si solo es shisui que me desnuda no me importa, —porque eres el hombre alguien quiero!

—Quiero enamorarme de ti poco a poco para así corresponder a cada unos de tus sentimientos sakuya! —recogió del suelo la toalla.

—en poco minutos ya estaba vestida, lleva unos pantalones negros que llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una blusa vino tinto sin mangas, acompañado de unos guantes negros medianamente largo, acompañado de unas sandalias negras.

—como luzco pregunto?

—Hermosa! —sonrió ligeramente el uchiha. —Vamos a pasear un poco, — le tomo la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación.

—Caminaron agarrados por el mercado, debido a la cantidad de personas en el mercado sakuya se separo de shisui, —"rayos hay demasiadas personas, demasiados olores que me cuesta ubicarme", —camino y guiándose de las paredes pero sin darse cuenta que había llegado una de esa calles de mala muerte.

—vaya vaya que tenemos aquí

—entréganos tu dinero o nos divertiremos haciéndote muchas cosas sucias. —los cuatro sujetos la tenia rodeada.

—no tengo dinero y tampoco me asustan tu amenazas

—Unos de los sujetos saco un cuchillo, —entonces primero desgarrare tu ropa y aquí te violaremos— el hombre se lanzo sobre ella.

—en cuestión de segundo sakuya mordió su dedo y uso su sangre para invocar a sus plantas, —en cuestión segundos aparecieron seis planta que envolvieron a los sujetos, —mientras forcejen será peor las espinas de mis planta desgarrara su piel, —"por fin podre comer chakra", —se acerco a uno de los sujetos le abrió la boca y comenzó a es traerle chakra. Devoro uno tras otro sin consideración, los había dejado secos como una hoja marchita.

—Mis querida plantas encárguese enterrar estos sujetos! — las plantas se llevaron los cadáveres al subsuelo. —volvió de nuevo al mercado.

—Estaba muy preocupado, de que alguien te lastimara! — sujetando la mano a sakuya.

—Estoy bien! —sonrió ligeramente para disipar la preocupación del uchiha.

—Volvamos a la posada! — dijo el uchiha mientras se encargaba de guiar a la chica.

—"devorar esa cantidad de chakra me cayo muy bien, siento que mi regeneración está haciendo efecto"— se llevo la mano derecha a tocar su parpados…

()()()() 1 mes después ()()()()

—nos estamos quedado sin dinero! —menciono shisui preocupado

—Deberíamos tomar algunas misiones, para obtener dinero, — sugirió sakuya

—En tu condición no sería algo muy peligroso, porque todavía tienes algunas dificultades para guiarte en los espacios.

—Te mostrare me puedo hacer valer por mi misma!... —tengamos una batalla dentro de 3 dias, si gano tomares misiones y continuaremos nuestro a viaje!

—Acepto, pero si yo gano haremos la cosas a mi manera! — cruzo los brazos y frunció sus cejas.

Bien! —sakuya salió de la habitación y tiro la puerta detrás de ella.—la kunoichi se marcho al bosque que rodeaba la aldea donde encontraba,

—"yo vengo del futuro, y he realizado muchos clases de entrenamientos para llegar a ser la poderosa kunoichi que soy, y te lo mostrare!".

* * *

><p><strong>No olviden dejarme sus cometarios, para mi son importante! =)<strong>

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**bye!**


End file.
